dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot
|kantitle = Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto |developer = |publisher = Bandai Namco |designer = |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |series = |released = JPN'January 16, 2020 '''West'January 17, 2020 |genre = Action RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = , , |media = |requirements = |input = }} |Doragon Bōru Zetto Kakarotto}} is a ''Dragon Ball'' video game developed by and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam which was released on January 17, 2020. It is an Action Role Playing Game that covers Goku's story as the player takes him through different iconic events in the Dragon Ball Z story, ranging at least from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Majin Buu Saga. This game also features remixed excerpts of Shunsuke Kikuchi's soundtrack from the original Japanese broadcast of the Dragon Ball Z anime. The game adds to character backstories, not included in the original manga/anime.Bandai Namco's tweet on Toriyama's statementDRAGON BALL Z: KAKAROT WILL ADD TO CANON WITH NEW CHARACTER BACKSTORIES. IGN (June 26, 2019). It also includes original characters designed by Akira Toriyama himself. Gameplay The game is an RPG fighting game somewhat similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse and it's sequel. The game is not considered open world with one massive sandbox but instead divided into individual hubs that will be locked until reaching a certain point in the story, only then will these areas be unlocked for exploration. These individual hubs are not small and the openness of these areas gives all the more reason to have flight as a mode of travel with both the verticality and area being impressive. Some areas are full of life and cities whilst others are more barren and devoid of life. There are several mini-games including fishing and baseball. One of the game modes is called Training Grounds and allows players to face other characters in order to unlock or improve Super Attacks. Intermission Intermissions are brief periods of free time between sagas in the main story. The player is given more freedom to explore, train, or complete mini/sub stories. It is also a perfect time to make preparations before the next Saga. Additionally the player can change who is in their party though they will not have direct control over support characters and certain intermissions have limited support characters (such as post-Saiyan Saga which only features Krillin as a support for Gohan due to Goku bring injured and the others being dead). Cooking Additionally the game includes a Cooking mechanic to create meals that can permanently boost stats and/or grant temporary buffs. Player's can eat raw foods, cook food themselves, or seek out various Cooks. Regular cooks can only prepare one dish at a time, but Chi-Chi can cook full course meals though at the start of the game she can only cook single dishes. Full Course Meals become available during the Intermission after the Saiyan Saga, during which Chi-Chi wants to make Gohan a full course meal after his release from the hospital though she misplaced the recipe and Gohan volunteers to get it from the Kooky Cook in a small village near Goku's House who had given the recipe to Chi-Chi as thanks for repeatedly saving the cook from wolves during her trips to the grocer in Orange City. Gohan gets the recipe and receives the meals required to make the recipe, as Full Course Meals use single meals as ingredients. More Full Course Meals can be acquired through talking to NPCs. Campfires allow the player's party to cook fish catch or the meat of animals that have been caught through hunting though these are eaten as soon as they are made while single meals and raw ingredients can be carried and eaten on the go. Eating meals or raw ingredients triggers an auto-save making it a convenient method for trigger auto-saves. Animals can be hunted for their meat and fish can be caught through fishing. Other ingredients can be collected such as Apples from trees or River Shrimp by river banks. Some ingredients can only be purchased from Grocers which sell a variety of ingredients. While on Namek, the player loses access to the normal Cooks and grocers of Earth. At times the player will have access to fishing holes and campfires to cook meat and fish. Additionally they can eat any dishes and raw food they acquired previously on Earth before leaving. However during Evil Emperor Frieza Episode 3: "Hunt for the Dragon Balls", as Gohan is about to leave in search of the Dragon Ball left near the village Vegeta attacked, Bulma remembers she left a Capsule Corp. Cooking Machine and a Resource Machine in the cave where their Capsule House is located and that he's free to use them (however she neglected to mention the Resource Machine acts as a Food Shop thus Zeni is required thus it serves the same purpose as Grocers). The Cooking Machine can only make single dishes and the Resource Machine's food shop has the same selection as Grocers did on Earth while preparing to go to Namek. When Bulna and the others are forced to abandon the cave (which ironically is not destroyed by Vegeta in the game) due to Vegeta knowing its location, they take the machines to their new camp near the crevasse where Bulma stays. The machines are located near the camp's campfire. Fishing & Hunting At the start of the game, after Gohan mentions that they lack rods to fish with when Goku decides to show Gohan how to fish. However Goku wishes to teach Gohan the Tail method of fishing he used as a child by using an artificial tail Bulma created for Goku due to his natural tail being removed by Kami. Bait can be used before fishing to grant benefits such as increasing the number of fish or causing rare gold fish to appear depending upon the bait used. While fishing, the player wiggles the lure (Tail or fishing lure if using a rod) to attract the fish. After getting a bite, the player must press the correct button (the button is random every time) when the meters arrow is in the red part to reel in the fish. The fish jumps out of the water and the player must perform a quick time button press (again the button is random) to attack the fish causing it to fall to the dock after which the player is rewarded with items acquired from the fish. In addition to ingredients fish may also drop items that can be sold to traders or grocers for Zeni. Though characters can swim underwater, they can on pick up small fish and fish eggs as the fish caught fishing are giant sized like ones that Goku is often seen catching in the main series. Gohan can tail fish after receiving his Demon Marked Turtle School Uniform and sword though the origin of the tail he uses is left unexplained as Goku retains his upon returning to Earth after being revived. Piccolo uses an ordinary Fishing Rod to fish with though it is used practically in the same manner as the tails used by Goku and Gohan in terms of game mechanics. Fishing Spots are marked on the area Map when found or all available Fishing Spots in the area can be unlocked by purchasing Fishing Spot info from Guides. Hunting is a land based animals is relatively easy as the player only has to catch them to acquire their meat and items like horns. This is easy as characters can dash to catch fleeing prey and can hit them with ki blasts to stun them. Deer, Gazelle, and Wolves can be caught in this manner. Pterosaurs can be hunted by shooting them with a ki blast. Dinosaurs can be hunted by hitting them with ki blasts as well though they become enraged and require more blasts to take down as Pterosaurs only require one hit. During his wildness training, Gohan encounters Yajirobe who teaches him the basics of hunting animals. Near the end of his wildness training Gohan hunts a Dinosaur which acts as the dinosaur hunting tutorial. Dinosaur Habitats are marked on the Area Map and are highlighted by Ki Sense as are Pterosaurs. Destroying Bases During Saiyan Saga Episode 4, after Gohan decides to return to training under Piccolo after attempting to leave and return home, he finds a old Red Ribbon Army base (resembling an aging Muscle Tower) in the region where he was training will Piccolo. He notices it's controlling nearby enemies and resolves to destroy any he finds. This unlocks the Destroying Bases activity where the player can use Ki Blasts to destroy bases they find. After destroying one, the player will automatically acquire various items from materials, food, dishes, or gifts from the wreckage. RR Bases on Earth resemble Muscle Tower albeit showing signs of age (ironically the towers are not present until Destroying Bases is introduced). On Namek, the Frieza Force Bases resemble smaller versions of Frieza Force capital ships like Frieza's Spaceship. According to the Frieza Force Grunt entry, these bases are set up by Grunts on colonized worlds as one of the many duties assigned to them. These ships tend to remain stationary in the air with their only movement bring to rotate when attacked. During Frieza Force Episode 1, Vegeta notices the bases and decides to destroy them in addition to any of Frieza's underlings. These bases appear in various locations on the Namek map and can be destroyed by Vegeta, Gohan, or Goku whenever their location is accessible. Like bases on Earth, they automatically drop items when destroyed. Though Bases are relatively easy to destroy, enemies tend to congregate at them thus the player must be aware of their surroundings when attacking bases if they wish to avoid a fight. Z-Encyclopedia The Z-Encyclopedia is a book that contains various entries on the story, characters, enemies, animals, vehicles, items, character relationship charts, locations, terms, cards, videos, and BGM. These entries provide information on the world of Dragon Ball and collecting a certain number of entries unlocks various rewards. Additionally Story Entries feature notes that give further information or mention filler material related to the Story entry. The Z-Encyclopedia even tells how to unlock missing portions and had a bookmark feature allowing the player to easily recheck the unlock requirements. Some entries even have secret sections that must be unlocked separately. Some enemy entries can be added by defeating a certain number or completing a certain portion of the story. Fish and huntable Animals can be added by catching then while Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs can be unlocked by KOing them with Ki Blasts. Location entries can be unlocked by visiting certain areas or through interacting with certain people, for example helping Nam in a certain Sub Story can unlock the entry for the desert region he calls home. Videos tend to unlock through story progression and BGM unlock automatically after playing during certain points (cutscenes, battle, or visiting certain places). Turtle School Training Manual During his reunion with Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin both note they haven't been training as much as they would like to which Master Roshi overhears. Master Roshi gives his students the Turtle School Training Manual to help them in their daily training. The manual contains various objectives such as collecting a certain amount of Z-Orbs, playing the game for a certain amount of time, and other activities. Completing them allows the player to receive various rewards. The Manual is accessible through its section in the Story portion of the Main Menu. Training Grounds Training Grounds are areas where characters can perform Mental Simulation Training to face off against mental images of various fighters to unlock Super Attacks. D-Medals are required as payment to perform Mental Simulation Training. Certain Super Attacks can only be unlocked through Training Grounds. D-Medals can be found by exploring various locations or received as rewards for unlocking a certain number Z-Encyclopedia entries. In addition to the D-Medal cost, Mental Simulation Training exercises to unlock Super Attacks may require a another Super Attack be leveled up to unlock a new one. For example, Gohan's Super Masenko requires his Masenko to be Lvl 3. Some super attacks are locked until the player reaches a certain point in the story and/or reaches a certain level. Super Moves that require Mental Simulation Training to unlock are marked with a Training Ground icon. D-Medals D-Medals are required to access training exercises at the Training Grounds once the Skill Tree and any other requirements to access the exercise are met. D-Medals can be found in the environment or as rewards for completing story missions, side missions, clearing Turtle School Training Manual objectives, or unlocking a certain number of Z-Encyclopedia Entries. Ki Sense will cause D-Medals item sphere to appear larger. D-Medal item spheres differ from Key Item/Gift item spheres which are purple while D-Medals change color however they appear larger than Rainbow Z-Orbs when viewed via Ki Sense. Each exercise costs a certain number of D-Medals so it is a good idea to collect them whenever the player finds one in the field. D-Medals in the field must be picked up manually by pressing the Examine/Talk button. Soul Emblems Acquire Soul Emblems as you progress through the Story or Sub Quests in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Soul Emblems will activate different effects in the game by placing them on the the various Community Boards. Skill Tree The Skill Tree in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot lists the progression of super moves and supporting skills that are unlocked and improved through various gameplay elements. Super Moves marked with a Training Ground icon (represented by a flexing muscle) require the character to perform a Mental Simulation Training session at Training Grounds to unlock them. Some moves and skills are locked until the player reaches a certain point in the story or if said point has been reached they may need to additionally reach a certain level before they are unlocked. To acquire a move or skill on the Skill Tree, they player must pay the specified amount and color of Z-Orbs. Pressing the Confirm Button while the cursor is on a locked skill tree node will bring up a How to Acquire prompt which will either give title giving an idea what point in the story it will become available, Level requirement, or if the node has a Training Ground icon and other requirements are met it will say to Complete Exercises on the Training Grounds. Z-Orbs & Time Orbs Z-Orbs come in several different colors: Red, Blue, Green, and Rainbow. Rainbow Z-Orbs are the rarest and characters will note they contain a lot of energy when collected. Additionally defeating Villainous Enemies allows characters to acquire rare Villainous Z-Orbs. Certain foods can boost the amount of Z-Orbs dropped by defeated Enemies as can certain Community Board bonuses. Z-Orbs are commonly found in the environment and can be collected while flying. Like other items Z-Orbs collected by the player are available to any character currently in their party. Occasionally one may find a Time Orb that when collected produces a trail of multiple Z-Orbs nearby that appear only for a limited time . Other Z-Orbs appear within wind tunnels that characters can within. Circular rings of Z-Orbs can be collected by flying into the center while flying at normal speed and performing an aerial roll (by tapping the Boost Flight button that is normally held to use Boost Flight from the ground to rapidly transition from the ground into the air). Some Z-Orbs are lined up in a manner that make Vertical Boost Ascension and Vertical Boost Descension useful for collecting them if the character is lined up properly. Most Z-Orbs found in the environment will respawn whenever a Save File is load (Rainbow Z-Orbs are do not). Z-Orbs also respawn if the player goes to a different area then goes back). Z-Orbs trails can also double as flight paths or if followed can lead player's to points of interest. Villainous & Super Villainous Enemies During Stop the Saiyan Invasion Episode 4: "Freedom!", Gohan confronts powerful foes known as Villainous Enemies and this causes them to start appearing on Earth. Villainous Enemies are evil foes with sinister crimson auras and are much more powerful. However defeating them will net the player rare Villainous Z-Orbs and rare special items. If one continues to defeat Villainous Enemies even more powerful ones will appear. The stronger they are the greater the rewards. Eventually Super Villainous Enemies will start appearing and defeating all Super Villainous Enemies in an area will cause even more powerful enemies to show up. Surge Effect In battle, when the Character's Tension Gauge is full and Ki is full or charged up to the max, the Surge effect is activated causing the character to power themselves up causing their body to become shrouded in aura boosting all the character's stats and allowing them to perform unique attacks and cancel Super Attacks and combos into other actions, as well as automatically chase after knocked back opponents. Surge gives the player the freedom to chain together attacks they normally can't chain together, as well as do things like fire off multiple Kamehamehas one after another. Additionally finishing off the last enemy or single boss with certain Super Attacks and transformations during the Surge effect can result in a Super Finish where the character will finish them off in dramatic fashion. For example, Goku's Kaioken and Kamehameha (or a upgraded version like the Super Kamehameha) will trigger a scene of the energy wave being fired out into space from orbit. Story The primary storyline of Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot follows the events of the Raditz Saga through to the end of the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. There are also several new storylines: *"'''Master Roshi's Prized Pissession": During the reunion at Kame House during the Saiyan Saga, Goku notices Turtle mumbling to himself, though before he can ask him anything he runs off as he overhears Master Roshi. Master Roshi appears and reveals that Turtle has hidden his "book" and asks Goku to help get it back. Goku learns the book is actually one of Roshi's Dirty magazines causing him to note the lecherous old hermit hasn't changed. This Sub Story acts as the game's introduction to Sub Stories. *"Nam the Peddler": While in the East Ravine Area before his fatal showdown with Raditz, Goku encounters his old friend Nam who has come to East Ravine to sell things to raise money to buy water and food for his village. Goku offers to help him and he receives a stone that Nam picked up which Goku uses to initiate a short trading quest that ends with him receiving Food and Water Capsules that contain enough food and water for Nan's Village. *"Gentle Giant": While in the East Ravine Area before his showdown with Raditz, Goku finds his old friend Android 8 who had come to the region to stop some Rampaging Robots created by the Red Ribbon Army in the past. However Android 8 doesn't really like fighting and Goku who enjoys fighting decides to help put his old friend's mind at ease by defeating them. *"Telekinesis Training*: During Saiyan Saga Episode 3, after defeating Tien in a sparring match, Piccolo can talk to Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu tried to practice his telekinesis on Piccolo who angrily shrugs it off and ask what gives. Tien explains Chiaotzu wanted to practice his telekinesis for the upcoming fight with the Saiyans. This leads to another sparring match with Tien though this time with Chiaotzu's support. Piccolo defeats them ending the sparring session. *"The Fifth Trainee": During Saiyan Saga Episode 3, Piccolo finds Yajirobe preparing to light a campfire in Central Plains Area bog. Suspecting he too is there to fight him like Kami's other students, he is overly cautious around the samurai (his caution is not too surprising given the fact Yajirobe did kill Piccolo's elder brother Cymbal in the past). Yajirobe is also wary of Piccolo due to his past conflicts with the Demon Clan and fear that Piccolo might eat him not unlike how he ate Cymbal). This results in the two mistakenly being wary of each other even though Yajirobe has no desire to fight Piccolo nor does Piccolo want to eat him. Yajirobe tries to get Piccolo to leave stating he can't fight on an empty stomach. Fearing it's a ploy to lower his guard, Piccolo offers to gather the food while he prepares the campfire so they can fight. Piccolo gets the food but finds Yajirobe is gone which he sees as confirmation he's plotting an ambush. In reality Yajirobe fled out of fear but Piccolo finds him. He makes the excuse that he left to take a leak. However Piccolo doesn't buy it and prepares to fight him. However Yajirobe says his blade is dull and he needs to get it sharpened by his blacksmith. Piccolo decides to put off fighting him until he can get it repaired though Yajirobe leaves with no plans on doing so. *"The Pilaf Gang's Plan": During the Intermission after Saiyan Saga Episode 7 up until Frieza Saga Episode 8 Intermission, Gohan can encounter the Pilaf Gang near a cave in the West Area near Gingertown. He finds them terrified and asks what's going on. The Pilaf Gang reveal they had found some robots and we're planning to use them for their latest scheme when they went out of control. Gohan decides to defeat the Robots which turn out to be Skull Robos. Afterwards the Gohan suspects the Pilaf Gang are bad guys but Shu states that Emperor Pilaf is the Prince of the Meshikiya people (though Gohan is confused as his title is Emperor and not prince). Realizing the Pilaf Gang isn't too much of a threat, Gohan decides to leave them be resolving to stop them if they cause trouble in the future. *"Foreboding Fear": During the Intermission after Saiyan Saga Episode 7, Gohan visits Bulma at the Capsule Corporation. Bulma reveals she sent some Capsule Corp. personnel to investigate the crash site of Raditz's Spaceship to recover debris from Raditz's ship for study in the hope it can lead to advances in science and spaceship development. However she asks Gohan to check to see if they missed anything. At East Ravine, Gohan finds Dr. Briefs has come to see it himself. Gohan finds a Mysterious Chip in the center of the impact crater and brings it back to Bulma. Though some of its circuits are fried, Bulma identifies it as a communications chip and using her lab's equipment manages to recover audio file. However the audio quality is poor due to the damage and what can be made out suggests it is the Saiyans talking about someone (obviously Frieza but the audio breaks whenever his name is spoken). As a result, Bulma and Gohan fail to understand what their talking about and Bulma brushes it off as nothing to do with them though the narration text indicates they would soon discover its meaning foreshadowing their future encounter with the tyrant Frieza. *"Mysterious Power Reading": After "Foreboding Fear" is completed, a new Sub Story becomes available. Having repaired Raditz's Scouter after it blew trying to read Goku's power level during the fight with Vegeta, Bulma detects a high power level which she notes is too high for Master Roshi to deal with and asks Gohan to investigate. The signature is near the crash site of Raditz's Spaceship. There Gohan finds three Saibamen who he realizes are the source of the power reading. He defeats them but wonders why they were their before noticing a High-Quality Carrot growing near where the Saibamen were. He decides to take it with him to eat at a later time. Back at Capsule Corp, he tells Bulma what happened and asks her opinion why the Saibamen were there. She surmises that the pod contained a Saibamen Set that spilled the seeds and growth supplement on the ground when Gohan broke out. She also suspects the growth supplement spilled on some vegetables near the crash site explaining the carrot he found there. This Sub Story indicates Raditz did indeed have his own Saibamen Set like he did in the What-if Saga Fateful Brothers, but it remained inside his space pod and the Sub Story gives an idea what happened to it after Gohan destroyed the pod. *"Familiar Face": During the Intermission after Saiyan Saga Episode 7, Gohan can encounter Tao Pai Pai and the Crane Hermit outside of his home demanding to speak with Chi-Chi. It turns out that Tao and his brother are running a protection scheme where they offer to protect her family and when Chi-Chi sees through the two gangsters as she calls them, Tao mentions seeing a monster nearby in an attempt to get her to reconsider but Chi-Chi stands her ground and tells them to get lost. Gohan however senses a powerful evil ki signature nearby and realizes Tao wasn't lying about the monster. Gohan tells the brothers he can handle the monster but they unaware he is Goku's son scoff at the notion. Gohan goes to track down the monster to protect his home and convince the Crane School Brothers that they don't need their "protection". Gohan finds the monsters are actually Saibamen whom he defeats. Tao and his brother however refuse to believe he defeated them as not even Tao could defeat them which he mentions when Chi-Chi comes up and vouches for her son's strength. Eventually Tao notices Gohan's resemblance to Goku and his claims of strength, cause him to ask who his father is. Gohan reveals it's Goku and Tao realizing Gohan inherited his father's freakish strength claims he remembers their something he needs to do and leaves abruptly forcing his brother the chase after him. Chi-Chi is surprisingly accepting and proud of her son's bravery in confronting the monsters even noting that while she doesn't like Goku's obsession with fighting and training, it might not be a bad thing for Gohan to learn martial arts though notes his academic studies come first. *"Like a Different Person": During Frieza Force Episode 1, Gohan finds his grandfather Ox-King outside Goku's House and talks to him. Ox-King says he's worried about Chi-Chi who is apparently troubled by Gohan's plans to leave for Namek so soon after he returned home following the defeat of Vegeta. He asks Gohan to talk to her. While talking to Chi-Chi he overhears her mention they are out of carrots, onions, and meat. Gohan tells his grandfather and the two decide to help get Chi-Chi some carrots, onions, and Beast Meat. While Ox-King gets the carrots and onions, Gohan hunts deer to acquire Beast Meat. He returns to find Ox-King had gotten the items and gives them to Gohan to give to Chi-Chi, as he decides to go home noting that the ingredients and Gohan are all Chi-Chi needs. Gohan gives his mother the ingredients and mentions her father helped but went home causing Chi-Chi to think to herself what an old softie her father is as he want to give her some quality time with Gohan as she had been planning to fix his favorite Curry for dinner as a treat before he goes to Namek. After the meal, Chi-Chi notes to Gohan he won't get to enjoy her meals while on Namek though Gohan says he will manage as he is determined to bring everyone back. Recognizing her son's resolve manages to cheer Chi-Chi up. *"Wild Imagination": During the "Frieza Saga Episode 1 while preparing for the trip to Namek, Gohan visits Krillin at Kame House. He finds him reading a Dirty Magazine. Gohan unaware of what he's reading asks what he's doing forcing Krillin to lie and say he was researching a method of Mental Simulation Training (which Krillin fortunately had learned beforehand) to use on the trip to Namek. Gohan reveals he's done regular Mental Simulation Training while training under Piccolo. Krillin however reveals the method he's talking about allows two people to train together in their minds allowing them to train in the cramped confines of the spaceship. They decide to practice before the trip. However Gohan has trouble imagining Krillin as he focuses on his bald head only to remember other people have bald heads causing him to lose focus and imagine Nappa instead. Krillin tells Gohan to fight the Nappa image first and he defeats him. They try again and Gohan is successful at imagining Krillin and spars with him via Mental Simulation Training for the first time, defeating him. Gohan asks if they can do it one more time and Krillin starts to focus on imagining Gohan, unfortunately he starts thinking about the magazine he was reading earlier and losing focus imagines a hot babe I a red bikini which Gohan sees in his mind. Krillin tries to save face by claiming the image came from Master Roshi and claims he can project mental images from far away. However Gohan doesn't buy it and Krillin comes clean saying he wanted to preserve Gohan's image of him as a cool mentor figure. However Gohan notes to himself that he sees Krillin as a goofy and powerful martial artist. As a result they end their training session so Krillin can return to his book. This Sub Story provides a backstory on how Gohan and Krillin learned to perform Mental Simulation Training together which they use during the long trip to Namek. *"Yancha's Alive!": During the Frieza Saga Episode 1 before going to Namek, Gohan finds Oolong in front of the Capsule Corporation. Oolong is terrified and reveals that he apparently saw Yamcha in the city alive and believes it to be his ghost. Gohan is puzzled that Yamcha could be alive as he saw him die from the Saibaman Bomb. Gohan tracks down the supposed Ghost who indeed looks like Yamcha alive and well, though he notices something is off about him as he goes on dates with various women (even the dates note Yamcha isn't acting like his usual self with first girl liking it while the second girl hates his change in personality). During Yamcha's final date, the his date's ex-boyfriend shows up and decides to make Yamcha pay for making moves on his girl (he has apparently been stalking her after they broke up). He summons some Skull Robo Type 1 from a capsule and orders them to attack Yamcha who is uncharacteristically unwilling to defend himself forcing Gohan to intervene. Defeating the robots scares off both the ex-boyfriend and Yamcha's final date. Suddenly Yamcha is revealed to actually be Puar shapeshifting revealing the real Yamcha is still in Other World. Puar apologizes and explains they were trying to ensure Yamcha would be able to return to his normal life after being revived by keeping up the illusion Yamcha was still alive to the various women he was dating. Eventually Krillin finds them and reveals he was looking for Puar to give him a message from Yamcha that he told Krillin to tell Puar if something happened to him. At first it seems like Yamcha didn't want his friend to worry about him, but then Krillin mentions a the names of a few girls Yamcha wanted Puar to go on dates with disguised as him. Gohan notes the message would have been meaningful had it not been for the last part. Puar returns to keeping up the appearance Yamcha is alive and Gohan explains to Oolong what was really going on belaying his fears. *"Victimized Namekian": During his search for the Four-Star Namekian Dragon Ball that Vegeta had hidden, Gohan finds a Namekian Child being threatened by some Combatants that want to take him prisoner to interrogate him about the Dragon Balls and comes to his rescue. However the Namekian is traumatized from his village being attacked and is distrustful of non-Namekians assuming Gohan is evil like the invaders. Gohan does his best to earn his trust by getting him water after hearing his stomach growl, but it makes the Namekian sick and he reveals he can no longer drink water for some reason. Gohan decides if he can't drink water he can eat solid food and decides to find some local fruit. Gohan finds some Namekian Fruit and though it tastes bitter, the Namekian says he can eat it. Wondering about his odd condition, Gohan asks Bulma her opinion as a scientist. She surmises that the recent trauma resulted in a stress disorder that caused abnormalities in the child's mind and body preventing him from acquiring nutrients from Water as a Namekian's body normally would. However he can still acquire nutrients from eating food (this likely explains why Piccolo receives the same benefits from eating food as other characters do) thus allowing him to substitute water with solid food to acquire the nutrients his body needs to survive. However she has no idea how to cure his condition as its outside her area of expertise due to her lack of familiarity with Namekian physiology. Gohan returns to the child and tells him what Bulna said and that he is sorry he couldn't do more to help, giving him more fruit that he collected on his way back as a consolation. The child is take aback by Gohan's kindness and finally understands not all aliens are evil. Gohan asks his name which the child reveals to be Necke and Necke asks Gohan's name ib return. Gohan is hopeful that Necke's body will return to normal with time and bids him good luck as he returns to finding the Dragon Ball. *"Selfish Bulma: During Frieza Saga Episode 4, after abandoning the cave and setting up their new camp, Bulma reveals she is not happy as she doesn't have enough materials. Despite their protests they need to get going, Bulma selfishly ropes them into getting the materials for her. She reveals she needs some Iron Orb and some Alien Whitefish Fin Muscle. The Fin Muscle can be acquired by fishing for Namekian Whitefish or or its subspecies the Black Namekian Fish at the fishing hole near the camp. Iron Orb can be obtained from a Mineral Deposit near the fishing hole which can be found by following a trail of Red Z-Orbs. Once they have the materials they can return to Bulma to give them to her to keep her relatively happy (as she dislikes their current living arrangements and is starting to miss Earth). *"Tourists in Trouble": While on their way to Guru's House, Gohan and Krillin encounter a Alien couple who happen to be tourists on a trip to visit various planets. The couple mistake them for Namekians and ate blissfully ignorant of the Frieza Force's invasion of the planet. When Krillin's attempts to convince them to leave fall on deaf ears, they learn the couple is searching for a Maristone the 19th rarest gemstone in Universe 7 according to their encyclopedia "Gemstones of the Universe, Ranked". Gohan and Krillin convince them to agree to leave if they find the Maristone their looking for. According to the radar on the couple's ship the Maristone is located in some nearby mountains. Gohan and Krillin find the gemstone and return to the couple only to find them being threatened by a Frieza Force Super Commando, Guard, and Scout. However the couple assumes the Combatants are actors in a stage show forcing Krillin and Gohan to come to their rescue as they are innocent tourists despite their blissful ignorance to the danger around them. Gohan and Krillin defeat the soldiers and the couple assumes they were part of the show as well. Krillin decides it's a waste of time trying to tell them what is really going on and Gohan hands over the stone to get them to leave as they promised. However the couple who had originally planned to stay for two nights decides to cut it down to one night as they want to stay a little longer due to the wonderful time they've been having. Gohan and Krillin give up with Krillin thinking they are insane. The female alien even gets the idea they should build a vacation home on Namek unaware of its impending destruction. However they are gone from the area by the time of the Ginyu Force's arrival (either they left the planet or were killed though if they were killed by Frieza's men then Shenron would have revived them with the Namekians and Vegeta and Porunga would have presumably transported them to Earth allowing them to escape Namek's destruction if they didn't escape on their ship beforehand after being revived). *"Rogue Chef Melone": A Gohan and Krillin don Battle Armor from Frieza's Spaceship, they find a Frieza Force Soldier (a green skinned red head who is a special variant of Frieza Force Officer) who they decide to take down, but find that he is incredibly weak and is defeated quickly. Oddly the soldier asks them to leave him alone after he is defeated and after talking with him soon learn he's a Chef that joined the Frieza Force to come to Namek to search for rare fruits found only on Namek. The fruit are a Yuckermelon, Ajisa Orange, and a Rollonut. Melone promises to reward them something good if they can collect the fruit for him. *"The Mystical Member of the Ginyu Force": Goku discovers the Battle Data on Bonyu in the Ginyu Force space pod he is using, after getting back to Earth he has the data put into the Capsule Corp. Training Room and fights the Virtual Fighting Data of Bonyu. *"A Competitive Party with Friends": A story set just after Goku returns from Yardrat. However, this sub-quest is only exclusive to the players who pre-ordering this game. Characters Other *Android 8 *Android 16 *Appule *Arale Norimaki *Babidi *Bee *Bora *Bubbles *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Cynthia *Dabura *Dende *Dr. Brief *Emperor Pilaf *Erasa *Farmer *Fortuneteller Baba *Gatchan *Grand Elder Guru *Kami *Kibito *Kibito Kai *King Cold *King Kai *King Yemma *Korin *Launch *Mai *Marron *Master Roshi *Master Shen *Mercenary Tao *Moori *Mr. Popo *Mr. Satan *Nail *Nam *Old Kai *Oolong *Ox-King *Porunga *Puar *Senbei Norimaki *Sharpner *Shenron *Shu *Smitty *Spopovich *Supreme Kai *Turtle *Upa *Van Zant *Videl *World Tournament Announcer *Yajirobe *Yamu *Yuzukar *Female Researcher *Towa New *Alien (Frieza Force soldier) *Bonyu *Necke *Melone Bosses *Piccolo *Raditz *Gohan (Great Ape) *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Piccolo *Nappa *Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter and Jeice *Captain Ginyu and Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) and Jeice *Frieza (Second Form/Third Form/Final Form/100% Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Mysterious Youth (Super Saiyan) *Gohan and Piccolo *Vegeta (Simulated) *Bonyu *Android 19 *Android 20 *Android 18 *Mysterious Monster (Imperfect) *Android 17 *Cell (Semi-Perfect/Perfect) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell Jrs. *Cell (Super Perfect) *Goten (Super Saiyan) *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base/Gotenks absorbed/Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mira Enemies Vehicles Controllable *Flying Nimbus *Hovercar *Bipedal Robo Walker Civilian Vehicles *Plane *Car **Police Car *Hovercar *Truck Spacecraft *Round Spaceship *Capsule Spaceship *Frieza's Spaceship *Piccolo's Spaceship Locations East Ravine Area *Lucca Village *Olive Village *Raditz's Landing Site Southeast Mountains Area *Mount Paozu **Goku's House **Bamboo Forest **Grandpa Gohan's House **Keilin Village *Diablo Desert **Yamcha's Hideout *Orange City/Satan City (renamed in honor of Mr. Satan after Cell's defeat) **Orange Star High School Southeast Islands Area *Kame House *Lacco Village Central Plains Area *Gizard Wasteland *Blake Bog *Berl Village Continent Center Area *Kodaiho Lands *Cell Games Arena *Jingron Village West Area *West City **Capsule Corporation **Wukong Hospital *Gingertown *Majin Buu's House West Forest Area *Sacred Land of Korin *Korin Tower Summit Kami's Lookout Area *Kami's Lookout North Mountains Area *Darlinge Polynya *Bells Village Far Southern Islands Area *Papaya Town *World Tournament Arena Great West Desert Area *Aloe Outcrop *Babidi's Spaceship *Nam's Village King Kai's Planet Area *King Kai's Planet Planet Namek Area *Planet Namek *New Namek Land of the Kais Area *Land of the Kais Other World *Earth's Check-In Station *Snake Way Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The Collectors Edition *The game *Collectable Steelbook *Hardcover Art Book *An exclusive diorama figure *The Season Pass (including two story missions) (UK only) The Deluxe Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *+1 deluxe cooking item The Ultimate Edition *The game *The Season Pass (including two story missions) *A deluxe cooking item *Music compilation pack with 11 additional songs *Tao Pai Pai Pillar Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *The sub-quest "A Competitive Party With Friends" *Early access to Bonyu's training *Smiling Ultra Mega Roost cooking item that grants a permanent Melee ATK and HP stat boost The Season Pass *Includes two story missions *Steaming-Hot Grilled Fish cooking item Reception IGN awarded the game a 7 out of 10, citing "When Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot is at its best, it’s incredible. The big moments of each saga are brought to life impeccably with beautiful visuals and effects – but more than that, Kakarot also shows love to the smaller, more character driven moments that made fans fall in love with the anime in the first place. As a result, Kakarot is a wonderful way to revisit the story of Dragon Ball Z, whether you’re a fan or looking to jump in for the first time. However, while it’s backed by extremely solid combat, it also comes with major drawbacks like poorly implemented RPG mechanics, a general lack of polish, and some disappointingly shallow and repetitive sidequests." In Japan, the game sold 89,537 copies in its first week of releasehttps://www.gematsu.com/2020/01/famitsu-sales-1-13-19-1-19-20. This marks higher opening week sales than Dragon Ball FighterZ which sold 68,731 copies and is the highest opening week sales for a Dragon Ball game in Japan since 2008's Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Trivia *Goten is briefly playable during the beginning of 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery References External Links *Official Japanese website *Bandai Namco website *Quiz Challenge Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot it:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot fr:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot id:Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot ca:Bola de Drac Z: Kakarot Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games